Hollow
Hollow breed by raping cute hentai charachers in their anus. THe santorum flows out of the anus and forms a hollow hatchingling. Generally i like to watch from afar but somtimes you just want to pound their sexy asses. List of hollows in Bleach The Bleach anime and manga features an extensive cast of beings known as hollows , the central antagonists of the series. These are malevolent deceased souls of formerly normal humans in the Bleach universe.Hollows are the souls of the dead who were either eaten by other hollows, have been on earth too long, or their negative feelings consumed their being. Hollows are usually large in size, wear a white mask which covers the human face underneath, and have a hole where the heart should be located. Hollows feed off of souls with high reiatsu, and gain strength by doing so. Devouring the souls of a large number of Shinigami is said to bring eternal life to a Hollow, but any truth to this is unknown. Though, the empty feeling within a hollow will never go away until the hollow is either killed or purified. Hollows are hunted by Shinigami in order to protect the living and the whole souls of the dead. When a Hollow is defeated, the soul of the Hollow may be sent to the Soul Society only if they did good in their life, if they did bad things while they were living then they get sent to hell, a monstrous place of regret, remorse, pain, and hatred. The only way for a Shinigami to defeat a Hollow is to deliver a blow to the head using a zanpakutou or kido that is strong enough to slice through the mask. However, a hollows mask can be shattered, revealing their Identity, so the shinigami usually attack from the back so they won't see the hollow's face Overview In the Bleach universe, one of the planes of existence is the desert-like realm of Hueco Mundo where the Hollows thrive on spirit energy. A Hollow is the result of a departed soul (known as a Plus, or a Whole in the English translation) being corrupted into a malevolent incarnation of itself. When a Whole has many regrets or a strong emotional connection to a location or person, their Chain of Fate , which links their soul to their body, becomes attached to the emotionally important object or person. After some time, these souls become Hollows from either their souls becoming corrupt or the Chain of Fate corrodes. The Hollows that appear in the land of the living have a strong desire to feed on human souls in an attempt to fill the void left in their hearts, which is why they are said to first attack the people that they had loved the most in their past lives. Hollows generally have a full recollection of their lives as humans. Hollows have very varied character designs, though most are designed with a monster-like appearance, a skull-like mask and a large hole somewhere through their body. There are two main duties of ordinary Soul Reapers: to perform a ritual known as a soul burial on Wholes before they become hollows, and to slay hollows to purify their souls of all sins committed while in that form, so that they become Wholes once again. When either of these duties are fulfilled, the Whole goes to Soul Society. If a hollow committed grave sins as a human, their destruction opens the gates of the underworld, where they are dragged to their punishment. It is also possible for a spirit to awaken their dormant abilities of a Soul Reaper to avoid turning into a hollow, which results in them becoming a Visored, as happens to the protagonist, Ichigo Kurosaki. There are also special case Hollows like menos and arrancar, who gain access to unique skills and abilities, fueled by the souls they have consumed. The most common of these abilities is cero , a high-powered energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as the mouth or hand Arrancar Arrancar are the creations of Aizen Sousuke, a former captain of the Gotei 13. Using the Hougyoku, Aizen has gone to Hueco Mundo, the home world of Hollows, and begun using it to give Shinigami powers to Hollows. These Arrancar are not 50/50, but are considered to be about 60% Hollow, 40% Shinigami. The difference between Hollows and Arrancar is great. Arrancar shed off a large portion of their mask, leaving only a segmented part of it. They take on a human form, as well as gain a zanpakutou, a symbol of the Shinigami powers they have obtained. Also, the hole that Hollows have in their chest moves to another part of the body, such as the throat or abdominal area. Arrancar are much more intelligent than their pure-blooded counterparts, and in all aspects think like a normal human. The power of the Arrancar is also greatly above that of a Hollow, though the power gaps amongst the Arrancar themselves are also very large. Espada The "Espada" are the top ten strongest Arrancar who serve directly under Aizen Sousuke, Kaname Tousen, and Ichimaru Gin. The Espada are incredibly strong. The Espada are numbered by their rank(0-9), the number zero espada being the strongest. Many of the Espada are men, only two being girls. Privaron Espada Privion Espada are Arrancar who were formerly ranked as Espada, but where surpassed in strength by their predecessors. These former Espada add 100 their former rank. For example, the former number 3 Espada would bec ome 103, though this does not mean they are the 103rd strongest Arrancar.They live in the Palace of Tres Cifras (means Three digits). .